


Подпространство встреч

by Dear_Al, WTF Grindeldore 2021 (grindeldore_1899)



Series: WTF Grindeldore || Тексты от G до T [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, no magic, Виртуальная реальность, Модерн-АУ, без магии, геймеры, компьютерные игры
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindeldore_1899/pseuds/WTF%20Grindeldore%202021
Summary: Они придумали себе персонажей для компьютерной игры.По заявке "Я воображаю, что мы друзья".
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Grindeldore || Тексты от G до T [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129622
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Grindeldore 2021 || WTF - 2021





	Подпространство встреч

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Bry_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bry_S/profile)

Возможность поиграть выпадала только по ночам, да и то нечасто. Точнее, возможности-то, может, и были, только Альбус редко позволял себе ими воспользоваться: нарисованный геймдизайнерами «Волшебный мир» затягивал, ломал привычный график бодрствования и грозил хроническим недосыпом. Такого он себе позволить не мог. Поэтому прокачка любовно созданного темного мага шла медленно и печально, несмотря на то, что самый удачный алгоритм был высчитан почти год назад. Собрав и проанализировав всю имеющуюся в сети информацию, Альбус тогда составил пару табличек, прикинул коэффициенты, которые могли заложить разработчики, и пришел к выводу, что рекомендуемая во всех статьях и на форумах варка зелий — пустая трата времени. Аврорские курсы и группы — это для любителей поорать в голосовом чате вечером под пиво, опять же регулярные рейды с его графиком… Ну такое. Алхимия с ее философским камнем выглядела перспективней и давала ограниченный мод бессмертия, но для нее нужно было менять класс и базовые характеристики, а Альбус успел привязаться к своему персонажу, пока его придумывал. Перерыл половину Пинтереста, забивая в строку поиска все подряд, пока на каком-то случайном скандинаве без подписи не понял — он! — да еще и сочинил прямо на ходу пафосную и многословную предысторию, хотя до того дня выдумывал, разве что защищая в очередной раз проштрафившуюся младшую сестру. Но ведь у каждого героя должна быть предыстория с тяжелым детством, умершими родителями и непониманием окружающих, а также конфликтом с властями, верно же? От хорошей жизни на подвиги не бегут… Так и получился Северянин. Хрупкий, златокудрый и голубоглазый, с прокачанными на максималку харизмой и удачей, он вызывал ассоциации скорее с бардом или целителем, на худой конец — с обаятельным воришкой. Вот только специализацией Северянина в игре были боевая некромантия и огонь. Конечно, без гильдии и убойных навыков вместо древних некрополисов приходилось довольствоваться деревенскими кладбищами, но свитки с подсказками как раз и были раскиданы по самым глухим закоулкам мира. А том сказок Барда Бидля вообще выдавался каждому при вхождении в игру и стоил один медяк. На форумах все исплевались, что места в инвентаре занимает аж четыре слота, а толку никакого. Разве что девушкам на свидании почитать — но и пиксельные красотки гордо удалялись от таких ухажеров, оставляя их в компании деревенской ребятни. И, кажется, только Альбус додумался прочитать книженцию целиком, выкупить у торговца в базовом лагере недостающие страницы и найти очень интересную и многообещающую легенду… После которой Северянин полез сначала в архивы и библиотеки, честно выполнив с десяток скучнейших квестов по поискам древних фолиантов и истреблению крыс, потом снова на деревенские кладбища, где в кои-то веки попался захудалый лич, а после — наконец-то! — обносить усадьбу потомственных зельеваров, благо на нее все равно был квест в местном трактире. На следующем этапе его плана нужно было отправляться на соседнюю локацию морем, а для этого как следует подготовиться, и Альбус готовился, урывками собирая нужное снаряжение в перерывах между конференциями, выступлениями, обязательным спортом — будь прокляты гребля и теннис, но знал же куда лез, когда пробивался стипендиатом в Королевский колледж! — написанием статей и собственно последним учебным годом, после которого его ждал университет. Выбор между двумя столпами британского образования требовал ясной головы и систематического подхода… И весящего тонну ежедневника, почему-то с гугл-календарем и его напоминалками у Альбуса категорически не складывалось. Не спать по ночам из-за игры было глупо, но по Северянину он скучал так, что порой тот даже снился, то на очередном могильнике, то в деревенском пабе в темном углу с кружкой сидра, всегда над чем-то или над кем-то посмеивающийся. Как живой.

Немного выдохнуть удалось только после того, как закончилась бумажная волокита с зачислением в Кембридж. Все-таки в Кембридж… Были получены все необходимые письма, отосланы документы, занята комната в студенческом кампусе, до начала занятий оставался примерно месяц, а значит появился повод позволить себе несколько часов в игре. Тем более, что семья, вместо того чтобы приехать и провести с ним неделю в Лондоне или университетском городке, отделалась общим видеозвонком и тонной смайликов от мелкой.

Альбус фыркнул и щелкнул иконку на рабочем столе. Замерцал логотип «Волшебного мира».

Путешествие на корабле разработчики детально продумывать поленились, поэтому, спустя сутки игрового времени и пять минут мотающейся туда-сюда по всему экрану мокрой палубы со свернутыми бухтами веревок, Альбуса выкинуло в новую заснеженную локацию, где в зданиях угадывались мотивы ранней готики. Теперь следовало оглядеться, обежать местных торговцев, разжиться картой… и идти на дело. Альбус бросил взгляд на фитнес-браслет на руке, показывающий два часа ночи, и задумался. Можно было попытаться уложиться до рассвета, пару часов на подготовку, а там как раз начнется то глухое время, когда в игре остаются только самые стойкие любители энергетиков. Меньше шансов, что кто-то проследит, куда отправится Северянин… Он сходил на кухню, помедитировал на переливающиеся в темноте огоньки кофемашины и залпом глотнул двойной эспрессо без сахара и сливок. Ужасающая гадость, но уснуть теперь получится только следующим вечером. Этим нужно было воспользоваться, и Альбус побежал в обход магазинчиков магического квартала.

В окно нужного особняка, запрятанного на скрытой части локации, он пролевитировал, уже залив Северянина Феликс Фелицией по самые уши: показатели маны и жизни радостно зазолотились. Охраняющие комнату адские гончие зевнули и отвернулись, не разглядев его под мантией-невидимкой. Скрытность, режим крадущегося вора, обойти подсветившуюся синим половицу, выскользнуть за приоткрытую дверь…

Трехэтажное здание пришлось обыскивать час, пока не нашлась потайная лестница на чердак, выдвигающаяся с помощью рычага и заклинания. Альбус отправил своего персонажа наверх, крутанул кнопку обзора на мыши, заставляя свой аватар осмотреть комнату, и с трудом сдержал вопль восторга, увидев алые искры, обозначающие присутствие сильного артефакта. 

Вот только и охранял этот артефакт не иначе как босс: стоило приблизиться, как здание затряслось, по полу побежали огненные волны, начали вырастать из пола острые скалы, в наушниках заревел какой-то монстр, да еще и иконка надетой мантии-невидимки посерела и заблокировалась. В довершение всех бед, его совершенно неожиданно объединило для боя с непонятно откуда выскочившим еще одним игроком в надвинутом на лицо воровском плаще с капюшоном. Хорошо хоть в гильдию ради одного босса не записали, а то дальнейший дележ добычи мог бы оказаться печален… Или, может, повезет, и это сюжетный персонаж, который даст следующий квест или станет временным спутником? Альбус попробовал глянуть класс и умения неожиданного напарника, но это оказалось невозможно. А в следующую секунду на них уже обрушился хозяин артефакта. Альбус выругался и хлопнул по всем горячим клавишам разом, плюясь молниями и призывая для защиты огненного дракона. Его неожиданный союзник откатился в сторону — капюшон соскользнул, мелькнула рыжая коса... девушка? Может, целитель? — и с обеих рук разбросал вокруг себя бутыльки со взрывающимися зельями и жидким огнем, а потом превратил ближайший стул в заревевшего медведя. Алхимик-трансфигуратор, ну и сочетание…

На босса они потратили около получаса и весь немаленький запас зелий Северянина, потому что прокачивать абилки для хиляния ни Альбусу, ни его нынешнему напарнику в голову, похоже, не приходило. Тем не менее, как-то справились. Враг взревел особенно немузыкально, с грохотом, вздымая тучи пыли, рухнул на пол и разлетелся искрами, оставляя после себя россыпь золота и мелких артефактов. Старшая палочка поднялась в воздух со своего постамента, засияла, раздвоилась и влетела в обоих персонажей — конечно, обязательная награда за выполнение квеста… Альбус хмыкнул и полез в окно инвентаря. Которое тут же перечеркнула бегущая строчка чата.

«Ты кто?» — похоже, недавний напарник решил пообщаться и написал свой вопрос сначала на немецком, а потом продублировал на английском. Альбус прикусил губу, раздумывая, стоит ли тратить время на разговоры, машинально навел мышку на аватарку собеседника, та увеличилась… Лицо алхимика-трансфигуратора, вместе с которым Альбус добывал Старшую палочку, было пиксельным повторением того, что он видел в зеркале. Что за... Это же не может быть специально? Кому могло понадобиться следить за его персонажем, кто вообще мог связать его и… Чушь!

«Некромант и огненный», — Альбус предпочел ответить на родном языке, понимая, что просто так он сейчас не уйдет.

«Это я уже понял, когда ты скелетов сначала поднял, а потом сжег! Ты сам кто?» - всплыло в ответ.

«Какая разница?»

«Хочу знать, кто еще додумался разыскать Дары».

«Ты разработчик?» - с неожиданным интересом уточнил Альбус, заподозрив, что наткнулся на особо хитрую пасхалку.

«Скажи еще дизайнер проекта. Я бы никогда такой лажи с системой выбивания ценного лута из крыс не допустил!»

«Ты тоже заметил? Сколько там, один на шесть миллионов?»

«У меня получилось на пять, но умнее оно от этого не делается».

«Судя по тому, что огненная плеть у тебя есть, ты выбил».

«Тулзу написал».

«То есть все-таки разработчик».

«Самоучка. Все хотят, чтобы я получил диплом, но… Шесть лет помирать от скуки ради того, что и так уже знаешь? Ни за что».

«И что ты будешь вместо этого делать?»

«Вообще — еще не решил. Прямо сейчас — отмечать рейд. Если включишь микрофон, можем отметить вдвоем, заодно обсудим твою персону, раз мою уже обсудили. Печатать лень».

«У меня только чай».

«Боишься, что я узнаю все твои страшные тайны?»

«Дрожу. Как тебя хоть зовут?»

«Геллерт».

«Ок. Давай через десять минут, я спихну торговцам артефакты и воду вскипячу».

«Заметано».

В микрофоне зашуршало и треснуло.

— Привет! — фыркнул Геллерт, и голос у него был точно такой, каким представлял его Альбус — звонкий и самую капельку насмешливый. — Привет, таинственный незнакомец! Я бы сказал, что ты сталкер, но поскольку ты не знал мое имя… Ты в курсе, что ты своего персонажа с моей фотографии слизал?

— Кто бы говорил!


End file.
